I'll be missing you
by Anitta Black
Summary: Quando se pensa que tem tudo, as coisas esvaemse das nossas mãos e não há como as recuperar. Sem dúvida a minha melhor song de sempre1 NÃO É UMA SONGFIC NORMAL É extremamente importante que leiam a letra da música. »»Reviews please««


**I'll be missing you**

_Por Anitta Black_

**  
**Cho sentou-se na mesa da Corvinal, no ultimo dia do seu 4º ano. Viu Dumbledore levantar-se e preparar-se para discursar.  
  
"O Fim" disse ele.  
**  
****Every day I wake up**

**/Todos os dias acordo/**

**  
  
**"De mais um ano"**  
  
I hope I'm dreaming**

**/E espero estar sonhando/  
  
**"Há muitas coisas que vos poderia dizer esta noite"**  
  
I can't believe this crap**

**/Não consigo acreditar/  
  
**"mas primeiro terei que recordar uma pessoa muito importante que perdemos este ano"**  
  
Can't believe I'm not with you**

**/Não posso acreditar que não estou contigo/**

**  
Sometimes it's just hard for me to wake up**

**/Às vezes não consigo acordar/  
  
**"que deveria estar aqui sentada, conosco"**  
  
It's hard to just keep goin**

**/É duro simplesmente continuar/**

**  
It's like I feel empty inside without you bein here**

**/É como se estivesse vazio sem ti/  
  
**"se divertindo nesta festa."**  
  
****I would do anything man, to bring myself back**

**/Faria qualquer coisa para voltar/**

**  
I'd give all this crap, crap the whole knot**

**/Daria tudo/  
  
**"Gostaria que todos vós se levantassem e erguessem as vossas taças, em honra a Cedric Diggory"**  
  
I saw your dad today**

**/Vi o teu pai, hoje/**

**  
You look just like him You was the greatest**

**/Ainda são parecidos. Também tu eras a melhor/**

**  
You'll always be the greatest**

**/Sempre serás/  
  
**Todos o fizeram – incluindo Sonserinos. Lentamente levantaram-se e ergueram as taças numa união que duraria eternamente. E numa voz pesada e uníssona, ecoou por todo o salão..."**  
  
****I miss you Cho**

**/Tenho saudades, Cho/  
  
**"CEDRIC DIGGORY"**  
  
Can't wait til that day, when I see your face again**

**/Não consigo esperar o dia em que te vir outra vez/**

**  
I can't wait til that day, when I see your face again...**

**/Não consigo esperar o dia em que te vir outra vez/  
  
**Cho não aguentou. Silenciosamente sentou-se,tentado não se fazer notar enquando lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. "Amava-o" pensou enquanto todos os outros se sentavam e ouviam novamente as palavras de Dumbledore.**  
  
****Yeah... this right here (tell me why)**

**/Isso ( diz-me Porquê)/**

**  
Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone**

**/Acontece a todos que perderam alguém/**

**  
That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)**

**/Que realmente amava/  
  
**"Cedric era um perfeito exemplo das qualidades dos lufa-lufa"**   
**

**Cho, they got to know that**

**/Cho, eles têm que saber isso/**

**  
**"Era bom e leal"**  
  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)**

**/ A vida nunca é o que parece/**

**  
Words can't express what you mean to me**

**/Palavras não chegam para definir o que significas para mim/  
  
**"Esforçado e sempre no apoio ao fair-play"  
  
**Even you though I'm gone, we're still a team**

**/Mesmo que penses que parti, ainda somos uma equipa/**

**  
  
**  
"A sua morte afecta-vos a todos"**  
  
In the future, can't wait to see**

**/No futuro não posso esperar para ver/**

**  
If gates will open for us**

**/Se as portas se abriram para nós/**

**  
Remember some time, the night they took me away (uh-huh)**

**/Lembra-te um dia, da noite em que me levaram/  
  
**"quer o tivesse conhecido ou não"**  
  
Don' try to black it out, cause it plays again**

**/Não tentes esquecer-te. Voltará outra vez"**

**  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal**

**/Quando é verdadeiro, os sentimentos são difíceis de esconder/  
  
**"Parece-me que têm o direito"**  
  
Can't imagine all the pain you feel**

**/Não imagino toda a dor que sentes/**

**  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)**

**/Mas daria tudo para te ouvir/  
  
**"de saber exactamente o que se passou"**  
  
I know you still living your life, after death **

**/Sei que ainda vives a tua vida/  
  
**"Cedric Diggory foi assassinado."**  
  
****Every step you take, every move you make**

**/Qualquer passo que deres, qualquer movimento que fizeres/**

"Por Lord Voldemort"

**  
Every single day, every time you pray**

**/Todos os dias, sempre que rezares/  
  
**Cho não podia, nem queria acreditar, porque iria Quem-nós-sabemos matar o Cedric E porque dizia Dumbledore aquele nome. **  
  
****I'll be missing you**

**/Eu sentirei sua falta/**

**  
Thinking of the day, when I went away**

**/Pensas no dia em que eu parti/  
  
**"O Ministro da Magia"**  
  
What a life to take, what a bond to break**

**/ Uma vida para viver, uma ligação para quebrar/**

**  
I'll be missing you**

**/Sentirei sua falta/  
  
**"Não apoiou a minha decisão de vos contra isto."**  
  
****I miss you Cho**

**/Tenho saudades Cho/  
  
**"É possível que alguns pais fiquem horrorizados"**  
  
It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)**

**/É difícil sem ti/**

**  
See you, in heaven, smilin down**

**/Vejo-te no Céu, sorriso em baixo/ **

**  
  
**"mesmo porque a maioria não irá acreditar no seu retorno. Mas Lord Voldemort está de volta"**  
  
Watchin you while you pray for me**

**/Vejo-te enquanto rezas por mim/**

**  
Every day you pray for me**

**/Todos os dias, rezas por mim/  
  
**Cho queria levanter-se e berras NÃO DIGA O NOME. Mas pensou duas vezes.**  
  
Till the day we meet again**

**/Até ao dia em que nos encontrarmos novamente/**

**  
In my heart is where I'll keep you **

**/Guardo-te no meu coração/  
  
**"ou porque pensariam que não deveria contra-vos pois são demasiado novos"**  
  
Memories give you the strength you need to proceed**

**/Memórias dão-te a força que precisas para continuar/  
  
**"É o que eu creio, de qualquer modo, que a verdade é sempre preferível à mentira"**  
  
Strength you need to believe**

**/ Força que precisas para acreditar/**

**  
My thoughts Cho I just can't define **

**/Os meus pensamentos, eu não os consigo expressar/  
  
**"E que qualquem tentative de esconder a morte de Cedric atrás da fachada de um acidente, ou qualquer outra espécie de morte, é um insulto à sua memória"**  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time**

**/Queria poder voltar no tempo/**

**  
Us in the last year, shop for new robes and robes **

**/Nós, ano passado, comprando roupas/**

**You and me playing quidditch **

**/Eu e tu, jogando Quadribol/  
  
**É verdade, pensou ela. Então ela ouviu um sussurro directamente atrás dela, vindo da mesa da Sonserina. Um rapaz chamado Darcko Mafrol e os seu guarda costas Craby e Gragoyle. De qualquem modo ela ameaçou-o, sem mesmo se dar conta.**  
  
Catchin Snitches**

**/Apanhando o pomo/**

**  
I still can't believe you're gone **

**/Ainda não acredito que partiste/**

**  
**"Há mais alguém que deverá ser relacionado com a morte de Cedric."**  
  
****Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)**

**/Daria tudo para te ouvir/**

**  
I know you still living you're life, after death **

**/Sei que ainda vives a tua vida/  
  
**"Falo, evidentemente, de Harry Potter."**  
  
****Somebody tell me why**

**/Alguém me pode dizer porquê/  
  
**"Ele que enfrentou Voldemort,"**  
  
On that morning**

**/Naquela manhã/**

**  
When this life is over**

**/Quando essa vida acabar/  
**  
"Arriscou a sua própria vida para trazer o corpo de Cedric de volta a Hogwarts. Mostrando respeito e coragem, mais do que qualquer outro feiticeiro havia mostrado, e por isso, bebamos em sua honra.."**  
  
I know**

**/Eu sei/**

**  
I'll see your face**

**/Que te verei/  
  
**Excepto a maior parte dos Sonserinos todos levantaram as suas taças em honra a Harry Potter, Cho levantou a sua o mais alto que podia.

**  
Every night you pray, every step youtake**

**/Todas as noites que rezares, a cada passo que dás/**

**  
Every move you make, every single day**

**/Cada movimento que fazes, a cada dia/**

**  
Every night you pray, every step you take**

**/Todas as noites que rezares, a cada passo que deres  
  
**"O Torneio Tribruxo tinha como objectivo promover o entendimento entre as várias sociedades mágicas. Após recentes acontecimentos, esse entendimento e união são mais importante do que nunca."**  
  
Every day that passes**

**/A cada dia que passa/**

**  
Every move you make, every single day**

**/Cada movimento que fazes, cada dia que passa/  
  
**"Eu creio---embora espere estar redondamente enganado---que estamos à porta de uma nova era das Trevas. Alguns de vocês, neste salão já sofreram muito nas mãos de Voldemort. Muitos vossos familiares mortos.Semana passada um aluno foi assassinado.**  
  
****Is a day that I get closer**

**/É um dia mais perto/**

**  
To seeing you again**

**/De te ver de novo/  
  
**Cho não conseguia aceitar. Ele não podia estar morto. Tinha que haver saída. Mas já experimentara o mesmo com o seu pai. Também ele fora morto por Você-sabe-quem**  
  
Every night you pray, every step you take**

**/A cada noite que rezas, a cada passo que dás/**

**  
I miss you Cho... and I won't stop**

**/Sinto a tua falta, Cho, e não pararei/  
  
**"Lembrem-se de Cedric., Virá o tempo em que sera necessário escolher entre o bem e o que é fácil, Lembrem-se deste rapaz que foi morto por ter feito frente a Voldemort. Lembrem-se de Cedric Diggory

**  
Every move you make, every single day**

**/Cada movimento que fazes, cada dia que passa/**

**  
Cause we can't stop... that's right  
  
**"Sempre" pensou Cho "Sempre**_"_****  
  
Every night you pray, every step you take**

**/Cada noite que rezas, cada passo que dás/**

**  
Every move you make, every single day **

**/Cada movimento teu, todos os dias/**

**  
I miss you Cho**

**/Sintop a tua falta, Cho**

**  
  
**Olhou a festa de despedida no grande salão, desejando estar lá.Viu Cho. Oh, como desejava poder enxugar as suas lágrimas.  
  
**Every breath you take**

**/Cada vez que respiras/**

**  
And every move you make**

**/A cada movimento teu/  
  
**Então ele viu Harry. Devia-lhe tudo no mundo. Harry Potter.  
  
**Every bond you break, every step you take**

**/Cada ligação que quebres, cada passo que dás/**

**  
I'll be watching you**

**/Estarei te olhando/  
  
**Nunca poderia pagar-lhe.  
  
**Every bond you break, every step you take**

**/Cada ligação que quebres, a cada passo que deres/**

**  
I'll be watching you**

**/Estarei te olhando/  
  
**"Cho, amo-te. Para sempre."  
  
**Every game you play, every night you pray**

**/Cada jogo que jogares, cada noite que rezares/**

**  
I'll be watching you**

**/Estarei te olhando/**

**  
**  
"Nunca imaginei que me pudesses amar tanto."

**Oh, can't you see**

**/Não consegues ver/**

**  
You belong to me?**

**/Pertences-me/  
  
**"Lembro-me de quando me aproximei de um grupo de alunas da Corvinal. Todas elas pareciam esperançosas. Até um pouco ridículas. Menos tu."

**  
With every step you take**

**/A cada passo que dás/**  
  
"Mas ficaste surpreendida quando te perguntei se me queries acompanhar ao Baile"  
  
**Every move you make**

**/Cada movimento teu/**

**  
Every vow you break**

**/Cada voto que quebres/**

**  
  
**"Fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir a tua resposta"  
  
**Every smile you fake, **

**/Cada sorriso que finges, /**

**  
I'll be watching you**

**/Estarei te olhando/  
  
**"E o teu sorriso. Quando o vejo tenho a certeza de que a minha vida é fantástica"

**Since I've gone **

**/Desde que me fui/**

**You've been lost without a trace**

**/Andas perdida, sem destino/  
**

**I can only see your face**

**/Apenas posso ver a tua face/  
  
**"Amo-te demais . Imaginava o dia em que te formarias. Eu estaria lá.  
  
**I look around, but it's you I can't replace**

**/Olho em volta, e é a ti que não consigo substituir/**

**  
I feel so cold, and I long for your hug**

**/Sinto-me tão frio, espero pelo teu abraço/**

**  
  
**"E diria: Cho. Amo-te mais do que tudo. Queres casar comigo?"  
_   
  
_**You keep crying ,baby, baby please, **

**/Continuas a chorar, por favor/**

**  
Oh, can't you see**

**/Não consegues ver/**

**  
You belong to me?**

**/Quer pretences a mim?/  
  
**"E tu dirias que sim e seríamos felizes para sempre."**  
  
With every step you take**

**/A cada passo que dás/  
  
**"Agora que isso não é possível, promete-me que serás feliz e que nunca irás acabar como eu. Morto por Voldemort."

**Every move you make**

**/Cada movimento teu/**

**  
Every vow you break**

**/Cada voto que quebras/**

**  
Every smile you fake, **

**/Cada sorriso que finges/  
  
**   
  
**_I'll be watching you_**

_**/Estarei te olhando/**_

**_  
Every move you make, every step you take_**

_**/A cada movimento teu, a cada passo que deres/**_

**_  
I'll be watching you_**

_**/Estarei te olhando/**_

**_  
I'll be watching you_**

**_/Estarei te olhando/  
_**  
  
Fim

Então, gostaram? Por favor deixem reviews... É a minha primeira songfic desse género e é importante para mim saber o que acharam.

Bjão

_**Anitta Black**_


End file.
